


I Crave You

by melanoradrood



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 3x11, F/M, Pydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after Lydia left Derek's loft. Second Part of Two [but can be read separately]. Pydia. One Shot / Drabble. Complete. Canon Deviant. Teen Warning for Safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crave You

_I’ll walk her out._

She should have said something to stop him, to say that she was strong enough to go on her own, and didn’t need protection of what was quite possibly the most dangerous thing to her from whatever was lurking between the loft and her vehicle, but she said nothing.  She had simply looked at Derek, as if he would say something otherwise, but his eyes were back on Cora, and with a simple nod of his head, she knew that nothing was going to stop Peter Hale from walking her down to her car.

It was a simple gesture… she should be saying thank you, or… something.  But once more, with her duty out of the way, she was at a loss for words.  Why was it so easy to talk to him about his memories and people dying, but impossible for her to form even two words together otherwise?  God, she felt impossible.  She was better than this.  Lydia Martin… beautiful, intelligent, immune,  _banshee_ …

And unable to talk to Peter Hale.

Her hand subconsciously rose to the line around her throat, still sore, clearly marked; a testament to what she had most recently survived.  She had survived a thousand things… her parent’s divorce, Jackson’s lack of love, being attacked and used by Peter Hale, Jackson leaving, everyone forgetting her, Aiden and all of that, and now she was left having survived the attack of the Darach… She was a survivor.  It was all she could think of, until his warm voice filled the air again.

“That looks painful.”

Her eyes flicked up from where they had been gazing in front of her as she walked, and she locked them with his own set of blue.  Her eyes flickered slightly and she blinked, then nodded while putting her full lips back together.  When had they even parted?  Oh, right.  The moment she had looked at him.

“Well, there was a wire wrapped around my neck less than 24 hours ago, so, obviously.”

The words came off a little short, as if snapping at him, and she knew she had every right to.  It wasn’t as though he cared.  He was just making conversation… or trying to worm his way back in.  What did he want from her?  Forgiveness?  She was over it.  She had risen above it.  She needed nothing else from him, and now…

“It’s because of me.  Because of what you did for me.  You know too much.  You know things that you don’t even realize.”

One of her eyebrows raised, and then she laughed.  She couldn’t help it.  Because of him?  Of course it was.  That would just figure.  Of course it went back to him.  And why shouldn’t it?  She was, after all, the girl that had raised him from the dead.  He was, after all, the one that had bitten her.  In an alternate universe, she was his beta.  But in this one? She was a loose end that she was surprised he hadn’t tied up.  

“No part of that was funny, Lydia.”

She sucked in a breath at the sound of her name on his tongue, and let it out slowly before turning her eyes away from him and moving to continue towards her car.  When had she even stopped walking?  Her brain centered on the sound of her heels clicking on the ground, trying to ignore his statement.  It was because of him.  Did he…

“So you know what in all I am, then?” she asked, stopping beside the vehicle and looking down at her hands, gripping tightly to her vehicle keys.  She was specifically trying to keep her eyes as far away from him as she possibly could.  “All this time, you knew that something about me was oh so very special, and you kept it all to yourself, waiting until the day I… what…”

She finally looked up at him and shook her head slightly as she spoke.  “Showed up at your door and begged you to give me all the answers?”

His own eyebrows raised in response, and she rolled her eyes at him.  Of course, leave it to him to react the same way she did.  “Not… exactly.”

A scoff escaped her and she pressed the unlock button on the keychain, then looked back up at him with another roll of her eyes. Of course it was not exactly.  Sarcasm.  It was a good thing they were out in the open, because otherwise they would be drowning from the sass and tension…

“Unless you’re going to start telling me everything I need to know in a quick and concise manner, I don’t have time for this.”  Her hand reached out to grab the handle of the car door, but then Peter’s own hand wrapped around her wrist.  She stilled, then looked back up at him, ready to scream at him.  Ready to obliterate him.  Ready to take him down to his knees and make him pay for everything he had ever done.

“You had time to kiss Stiles.”

She had no idea how he knew that.  No idea how he knew anything, really, but of all the things for him to know…

“Your lipgloss is slightly smeared, and your scent is overflowing with traces of him.”

Her jaw set, and she shook her head a little.  What right did he have to judge her?  What right did he have to say anything at all?  Especially who she had been kissing.  She had kissed many boys, including him.  The right to judge had disappeared a long time ago.

“What, are you jealous?” she said, before even thinking about her words.  Her head had tilted to the side and her eyes locked with his as she pursed her lips out slightly, and raised both of her eyebrows as if to repeat the question.  

He said nothing in response, and she rolled her eyes again, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open.  He didn’t move, and she got inside the vehicle, immediately putting her keys into the ignition.  Her hand moved to grab the door handle as she turned the keys, starting the music, and then she was being pulled out.  A startled gasp escaped her, and then her back was hitting the side of her car, and she was looking up into a very familiar set of blue eyes.

She should yell, scream, slap, fight, something… but she said nothing.  She did nothing.  She just stared up at him, full lips slightly parted, and watching him.  

_Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?_

Her lips quivered slightly as she looked up at him, and his eyes flickered down to them for a moment before looking back up at her.

_They stare at me while I stare at you._

She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes searching him for some answer to what was going on.

_Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?_

One hand moved from where it was trapping her between the car and his body, and brushed a wisp of hair out of her face.

_They stare at me while I stare at you._

His other hand moved down to her hip, fingers gripping into the fabric and her skin.  Her own hands had been in front of her the entire time from the shock, from trying to block him from her, but they moved forward of their own accord to rest on his chest.

_It’s true, I crave you._

Her eyes flickered down to where her hands rested on his chest, staring at them, not believing what she was currently doing.  Her heart was racing…

_It’s true, I crave you…._

She took in a deep breath and felt his heart racing beneath her fingertips, and she flicked her eyes up to look at him.

_Ah, ah, ah!_

The base dropped on the music in the vehicle behind her, and then his lips were on hers, his body pressing her up against the vehicle.  Her hands immediately moved from his chest, going over his shoulders and around his neck, and she lost all track of everything other than him over her.  His tongue was already teasing at her already parted lips and she opened them further, allowing him entry to her mouth.  Her hands gripped into his hair and shirt, pulling him closer, and she could feel his hand doing the same, digging into the fabric at her hip and running into the hair above the braid.  

She kissed him harder, her body arching up against his and he pushed her back, making it impossible for anything to get between them.  Her lips pulled away for just a second and then they were kissing him again, their bodies moving together with the flow of the music behind them, as if they were fueled by it.  She did feel fueled by it, and everything, the tension, the desire, the want, the secrets… all of it kissed her to push him harder.  The hand over his shoulder moved to wrap around his waist, to grab onto the shirt there to pull his body tighter and her nose pressed against his as she pulled away for a breath of air.

Sucking it in, she moved forward to kiss him again when the sound of her phone ringing interrupted her.  His body immediately stilled, and hers did as well.  She didn’t want to move from him - didn’t want to stop this, but her eyes opened and she turned her head to look at the cup holder that currently held her cell phone.  She knew that ringtone.  Stiles.

Her head turned to look back up at him, and when their eyes locked, he pulled away, arms out to the side, and a smirk on his lips.  Her body was still pressed against the vehicle and she sucked in another breath.  He was still backing away from her, smirk firm in place, and she flicked her tongue over her lips before pulling herself off the vehicle and glaring at him for a moment.

“Until next time,” he said, and she thinned her eyes at him.  What the hell….

She tried to not think about it as she got into the car and shut the door, then looked down to see a few text messages on top of that missed call.  Deaton’s.  Alright then.  Her eyes flicked back up to look at him standing there, a smirk on his lips, but also a clear sign of lipgloss smeared there.  She wanted to know what her lips looked like - if the hair on his face had rubbed at all, and if the lipgloss was permanently on her face.  She wanted to ask if she smelled like him…

        _It’s true, I crave you._

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been posted on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net. I am simply also adding my work onto AO3. All requests are accepted via tumblr at lilmisslydiamartin.tumblr.com for Teen Wolf and melanoradrood.tumblr.com for The Vampire Diaries.


End file.
